


Can I have this dance?

by Tokilock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AFTER BLUE LIONS!!!, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokilock/pseuds/Tokilock
Summary: Another year passes.. and so the Winter ball is held once again.





	Can I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> im just going to immediately link the song that inspired this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCa8pxUtN1s  
thanks

As always, the ball had been a grand event; in fact, it could even be considered even more grander now that peace had been achieved. It’d been over 5 years since Garreg Mach had witnessed such an event. 

Since Byleth had stepped into power, she’d quickly got to work to properly tidying up the monastery, and keeping in tradition, admittedly on Seteth’s suggestion-or-demand, she had agreed to the idea of hosting the ball once winter came around. Whilst it was usually for students and families, Byleth had extended the invitation out to the whole land, causing for all sorts of people to appear.

Unfortunately, the one person whom she would have liked to participate in the festivities had failed to show up. 

Dimitri had become rather busy these days with a disagreement in old Imperial territory, and had been spending time down there putting out fires. Despite Edelgard’s passing and ending of the Imperial empire; there were people who still had their Emperor’s ideals, and caused trouble for the now peaceful land. Dimitri sought to deal with these small revolutions himself. 

Knowing he was busy, she’d refrained from sending her husband an invitation to the ball, only to find out later that Annette had gone ahead and sent him one anyway while her back was turned. “You should definitely invite him! He is your husband, after all! Don’t you want at least  _ one _ dance?” 

She kind of did, but she absolutely wouldn’t say it aloud. 

\---

Standing by the edge of the balcony of the third floor of the monastery, Byleth watched as the final lights around Garreg Mach were put out, leaving the few stray candles to give some guidance in the dark, and the last of the guests leaving through the main gate with guard’s supervision. 

Despite the absence of her husband, she had enjoyed the night, glad to see some old faces appear and catch up with what they were doing now. It was wonderful to see the place so lively, and not bugged down by the weight of war. There was a small feeling of disappointment though, as she hadn’t actually gotten the chance to dance. Being a figurehead of the church, she simply worked to meet and greet, and mingle between the crowds whilst hosting the ball. Knowing she wouldn’t get the chance, she still had been practising her dancing behind closed doors, having the guidance of Dorothea and Sylvain. Both promised to keep these lessons a secret between the three of them, even if Dorothea did mention it was a little depressing Byleth wouldn’t get the chance to use her new dancing skills. 

As she watched the guards close the gates finally, the mint haired woman let out a small sigh, about to turn around when she heard an all too familiar voice speak up behind her.

“Don’t tell me you're exhausted from such a grand party?”

“...Dimitri..!”

Quickly turning around, she found herself face-to-face with her husband, a kind blue eye gazing down at her. In an odd gesture.. He seemed to have his hand held out for her to take.. Like he was..

“Whilst I do not consider myself the most best of dancers, I heard from an old friend that you didn’t get the chance to do so tonight. I know the celebration has ended, but, can I have this dance?”

He was asking her to dance.

A soft smile appeared on Byleth’s lips as she reached out and took her husband’s hand, surprised at how swiftly he managed to pull them into doing a simple waltz. It was an impressive change from the time over 5 years ago where he had almost begged not to be a chosen dancer for the ball. 

“So you can dance…” She teased, immediately catching pink appearing on Dimitri’s cheeks. “Yes, I can. I simply… choose not too, most of the time.” He replied, twirling her so that she couldn’t meet his gaze for a moment. Even now her husband had his cute moments which she cherished each time they occurred.

The two of them continued to dance around the balcony, idly passing compliments between each other, or keeping a locked gaze as they danced in silence with nothing but the moon as their witness. Byleth was impressed by Dimitri’s dancing ability, thinking maybe he’d so desperately denied it when he was a student due to being shy - but, a prince was someone who would have been taught dancing at a young age, no? He’d just been hiding his talent away the whole time, it seemed.

Whilst dancing without music was fine, Byleth couldn’t help but miss the orchestra from the ball, starting to hum the music she remembered hearing them play. When she did start to do this, she immediately felt a misstep in their simple dance routine, the smile on her face growing. “You seem to surprise me every day.” Dimitri commented, looking down into her eyes as she continued to hum the melody of the song.

\---

Their dance seemed to only be short lived though, since, despite their careful stepping, they had both gotten so absorbed in the moment they had entirely forgotten about the two small ponds on the balcony. Byleth’s foot hit the edge of one, causing her to fall backwards. In a moment of quick movement, she’d grabbed the front of Dimitri’s shirt, yanking her husband down into the shallow pool with her. He had immediately reacted in a similar way, wrapping his arms around Byleth before he too met his watery surprise. 

A loud splash broke the silence of the night, the couple taking a moment to realize what had happened. Dimitri sprung into panic first, letting go of Byleth as he moved back and then looked over her for any sign of injury; holding onto her hands tightly as he did so. “Are you alright? You didn’t get hurt? I apologize- I’ll be more careful next time… Byleth?” 

He stopped talking in his tracks when he noticed the woman was simply smiling at him. Maybe she did hit her head in this shallow pond. Curses - he should have held her head too- “Ah- I’m fine, I promise. Just.. falling into a pond is rather humorous, isn’t it?”

After taking a moment to realize what she was talking about, Dimitri eventually calmed down, a smile growing on his own face, before letting out a small chuckle. “...I suppose it is. It certainly makes us appear like misbehaving students in this academy rather than it’s Archbishop and the King.” He commented, then proceeding to stand himself up, pulling Byleth up with him in this motion.

“I do wonder what it would have been like to be a student at the academy actually. Becoming a teacher despite no teaching experience was certainly…” She was ready to finish her sentence when Dimitri reached over, brushing wet hair behind her ears to keep it off her face. Slightly caught off guard by such an affectionate action, she couldn’t help but want to return such kind emotions, somehow, moving to lean up so that she could place a chaste kiss upon Dimtri’s lips. 

“Thank you for the dance, my beloved.” 

Although, before her husband could properly get the chance to say anything, the doors to the balcony swung open, revealing a tired and startled looking Seteth. 

“ _ What _ is going on here?”

Oh right.

They had kind of made a loud noise.


End file.
